Anguirus vs Ares
by Kendell
Summary: A new Anguirus arrives in Osaka, causing massive destruction. As the army attempts to kill the monster, a young girl befriends it. Can their friendship last with the army and a mutating alien monster out to kill Anguirus? On hold till 4/01/08.
1. Prologue

Ok time for my long awaited Anguirus fic! Godzilla vs. Cyira will be on hold until I get over some writers block on it the size of Anguirus. We will start with a revision of, and hopefully cooler verson of, the fight in Godzilla Raids Again, with an ending you might not of seen coming.**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Osaka, midnight;**

Anguirus and Godzilla brawled fiercely. Godzilla, the monster that had left Tokyo in flaming ruin and millions dead, had encountered a foe he was evenly matched with. Anguirus was an frightening kaiju, a spiked shell covered his back, razor-sharp teeth filled his maw, a long tail ending in a spiked club, a crown of horns adorned his head along with a horn at the tip of his nose. Mankind could only watch in horror as the two beasts bit and clawed at one another, nether wanting the other to win. Godzilla managed to knock the spiked beast backwards off of him. Anguirus quickly caught himself and slammed his tail into the side of Godzilla's leg. Godzilla fell to the ground before quickly righting himself. He unleashed a torrent of radioactive flames. Anguirus then showed a power mankind had not yet witnessed. He leaped out of the deadly attack and lowered his head. The spikes at the edge of his shell fire with deadly speed. They slam into Godzilla's chest, remaining jammed into the monster king. Godzilla pulls them free as Anguirus grows a new set. Anguirus continues the barrage. Godzilla ignores the projectiles and charged forwards. Anguirus stops his attack and turns around, he slams his spiked carapace into Godzilla's chest, knocking the mighty saurian to the ground. Anguirus slammed his tail down repeatedly on the monster before Godzilla grabbed the beasts tail. He slams Anguirus to the ground and gets to his feet. He sends a flurry of punches into the beast. Anguirus swung his tail around and struck Godzilla in the jaw, knocking the monster off his feet. Anguirus jumps to his feet with abnormal speed. He rushed forwards as Godzilla got up, driving his nasal horn into Godzilla's stomach, drawing a trickle of blood. Godzilla grabbed hold of Anguirus's horns and picked the kaiju up. He threw him to the ground and stomped hard on his head. He tries again but Anguirus sinks his teeth into Godzilla's foot before toppling him with and hard swing of the head. Godzilla grabbed Anguirus's leg as he fell into the moat of the Osaka Castle. Godzilla rose and pounded on Anguirus's skull with his fists. Anguirus claws at Godzilla's legs, digging deep gashes into his skin. Godzilla returns the favor by digging his nails into Anguirus's right eye, tearing it out. Blood pours from the wound Anguirus, the creature fires his spikes into Godzilla but the monster pays no heed. They slammed through the Osaka Castle, shattering another of man's structures like it was nothing before them. Godzilla sank his teeth into Anguirus's neck. Anguirus struck out at the saurian but could not break free. As Anguirus fell dead into the moat along side the giant structure, Godzilla roared in victory. He ignites the dead body, lighting it on fire.

Though man quickly lured Godzilla away, to a trap they had set, everyone failed to notice something moving within the inferno. Something Anguirus had been carrying, trying to protect beneath a small cavity in his shell, the reason he had tried to drive Godzilla from his territory. It was a small oval, small at least compare to the duo of titans that had destroyed the city in their struggle. It was an egg. It was the last remnant Anguirus's former family and he had tried his best to defend it. The heat would not claim the newborn however. The heat caused the egg to hatch, a tiny version of the colossal dinosaur emerged, except lacking the sharp horns of its parent. He quickly jumped from the flames. He looked over his dead parent, he had no idea what had killed his father but noticed the human's nearby. They didn't see the smaller kaiju, they were too busy watching Godzilla dive into the sea. Had these creatures killed his father? They must have is what he thought. At that point the swore his revenge but decided it was best to come back when he was stronger, stronger than his father had been. He swam through the water and out to sea, fury running through him.

* * *

Well hope you liked it, I rarely start a fic with a monster fight. The spike shooting thing was something I borrowed from Zillah 91, with his permission of course, thanks Zillah! Well that kind of sets up the plot, we meet the humans next time. 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, happy Thanksgiving! I'm feeling a lot better today but this is still a bit of a dark chapter, the second part a little more than the first. Anyway, here is the second chapter!**

* * *

**

**International Space Station, 3 pm,** **2010;**

It had been over 50 years since Godzilla and Anguirus's struggle. Godzilla had been trapped in an avalanche were he remained to this day, the city had been rebuilt, and everyone had moved on. That furious battle that left Osaka in ruins was the furthest thing on any ones mind. What was now on everyone's minds was a growing energy crisis. A little over two years ago, a colossal beast had awakened in Korea and devoured a sizeable percentage of the fossil fuels in the area before being killed by a ammonia compound that it had an adverse reaction to. Man still didn't know how to deal with a new kaiju if it appeared, none of Anguirus's remains were recovered, they feared Godzilla's awakening too much to study the nuclear leviathan, and the compound that lead to the creature in Korea's death had also rendered its body too toxic to study. There was no way to prepare for the kaiju's return except try to build weapons to combat them. The mass production of such weapons of course required energy that mankind simply didn't have. That was what the scientists on board the space station were trying to solve. There were five of them along with a small crew of workers. The five scientists all were trying deferent ways to this end. Ivan was a tall Russian man with a degree in archeology, he was looking to the past for a solution. Next was Sanderson, a British man who was trying a hydrogen fuel source. Next was Phil, an American researching magnets as a fuel source. Then there was Alice, a Spanish biologist studying plants to see if their photosynthesis could be used for power. And lastly there is Michel, a Japanese who was trying to find a 90 efficient solar panel, a nearly impossible feat but if he suspended it would revolutionize the modern world. Theses scientists have been working for almost a year trying to finish their experiments, some had greater success. Little did they know they'd soon be caught in the middle of what could be the end of life on earth.

Michel was working in his section of the large laboratory the station had. He looked through the microscope at his solar panel. It was still overly flawed but it was the most efficient to date. He had been working none stop for three days, the deadline was close. Only a month remained before they'd be brought home. The station had began a deteriorating orbit and at the end of the month, it would reenter the atmosphere. Any failed experiments were ordered to be left behind to save weight for the return trip so if he had to work quickly. He took his eyes from the microscope to rub his temples "Michel? Are you ok?" asks Alice with a slight Spanish accent. Being in space, most of the time the floated from room to room but artificial gravity allowed them to walk within the rooms themselves. It was hard to get used to say the least but they were very good at it by now, evidenced by how easily Alice accomplished entering the room.

"Yes I'm fine." replied Michel.

"Yo no pienso tan."

"What?"

"I don't think so, you still don't understand Spanish?"

"Its hard learning a second language. I'm fine, how are your experiments coming?"

"Ok, some of the plants have died but otherwise I'm very close. Ivan and Phil aren't doing very well but they are getting closer as well."

"What about Sanderson?"

"I'm not sure, I think he's doing fine but he is always tight lipped, thinks we want to steal his idea."

"Yeah, can't blame he though, considering that his coworker got all the credit for his inventions at the last company he worked for."

"So how's your daughter taking, well you know." said Alice, in a rather sad voice.

"As well as could be expected, last time I called her she said she was doing fine. She says she doesn't want a bodyguard but I think she needs one considering what happened to…" said Michel, obviously saddened by the subject.

"It wasn't you fault, humans are greedy sometimes. My family has received death threats to, there are people that don't want us to succeed. If we managed to make a new fuel source, some people will lose a lot of money."

"Yeah, I'll be glad when we are back on earth.

**Osaka, 3:05 pm;**

Mandy was a 15 year old girl, a very shy 15 year old. She would be on her way home now if she wasn't trying to get herself out of a locker the school bully stuck her in. She finally got out, she runs for the parking lot, of course the bus had left. She sits down on the sidewalk to take some time to nurse a rather large scrape on her elbow from when she was shoved in the locker. She gets up to start the long walk home. She sighs. " Well I needed groceries anyway." said Mandy. She was alone at her house, her father being Michel and her mother wasn't around anymore. She walked off down the street.

An hour later she walked out of the grocery store, lugging the items she bought. The government paid for everything because of her…condition, the only thing she wished they do is give her a car. She continued down the street, this wasn't the best neighborhood which is why she wanted to get to the bus stop a soon as possible. As she went in front of an ally, a strong hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She was pulled into the ally and slammed to the ground. "Ok, give me your money or I'll bust you up good." said the rough voiced man. Unfortunately, Mandy didn't have any money on her, all she had to do was tell a number to cashiers and they would access the government account but she didn't have any money herself. "Not talking? I guess I'll have to beat your answer out of you!"

* * *

Ok, cliffhanger. Don't worry, things get better later. Just to give you something to guess about, one of the scientists is a traitor, bonus points to whoever can guess before its revealed. Also try to guess what monster was mentioned attack Korea. I don't do refrences anymore, they're too hard to fit in. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, last chapter was pretty dark so this one is nearly the opposite, things will get a lot better for Mandy in this chapter and we learn more about her. Also some of you may have reconized Ivan from my Mothra: Toxic Terrors fic, it is not uncommon for me to reuse characters but change them some. I do not own any Godzilla characters or the monster mentioned last chapter, congrats to **Cyberspartan** for guessing it was Yonggary. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Osaka, 4:15 pm:**

Mandy was terrified, the thug that dragged her into the ally was preparing to attack her. She could feel the tension in the arm pressing down on her neck as the man pulled back his other hand. She closed her eyes and awaited the blow. Suddenly, the man's weight was lifted off her rather quickly, like whoever did it had an easy time doing it. She heard several blows land then a rather large crash, the silence except for a few foot steps towards her. Another hand was placed on her shoulder, this one not as hard and strong as the man's, it was more like a female's hand. "Are you alright?" asked a soft female voice. The unknown person helped her to her feet. She was surprised by what she saw when she turned around. It was a black haired Japanese girl about her age, probably a little older. Mandy's view switched to a nearby dumpster, where the man laid unconscious on the lid. The impact of his landing had slightly dented it, which surprised Mandy. How did this girl manage to not only beat up a full grown man but also throw him with enough force to dent metal. Then Mandy noticed the girls well developed muscles, she was obviously quite strong. The girl walked over to Mandy's groceries which where smashed and squished from where the man had grabbed her. "Sorry, looks like your food got smashed. At least I saw that guy drag you in or who knows what would of happened."

"Th-thank you." stuttered Mandy in a shy, quiet voice that she normally used when talking to other people.

"Your welcome." the girl suddenly got an embarrassed look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't even tell you my name. I'm Miki."

"I'm Mandy."

"Glad to meet you, do you mind if I take you to your car? I'm kinda scared you'll get jumped again."

"Don't have one."

"Then I'll drive you, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

"I need groceries."

"I'll help you then.

In the next hour, Miki had helped Mandy get her groceries and load them into Miki's car. They were now driving back to Mandy's apartment. Miki had paid for Mandy's groceries, Mandy tried to tell her that she was covered but Miki insisted. Mandy hadn't said a word since they'd gotten in the car. Miki looked uneasily at Mandy, obviously she was confused by the girl's silence. Mandy always had trouble talking to other people but something about this girl made her feel strange. Miki was very nice, she had saved Mandy's life, and Mandy even seemed to like her to some extent. They pulled up to the apartment building Mandy lived in. Miki helped Mandy get her groceries and got back into the car to leave. "Bye, hope to see you again." said Miki.

"Please…can you come up to my apartment? If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get to know you." said Mandy, she didn't know why she asked, she'd never offered anyone to come to her apartment before, then again Miki was the only person outside her family that had been kind to her. Most people didn't even try to get to know her, she couldn't help being shy and recent events hadn't helped.

"I guess it would be alright."

Mandy's apartment was well furnished and pretty clean, except for the video games scattered around the living room. She loved to play video games. "Nice place you've got here." said Miki, admiring one of the vases sitting in the room. "Where's your parents? They might be worried that it took so long to get home."

"My dad's on the international space station and my mom is…" Mandy couldn't bare to finish her sentence, she breaks down and began to cry.

Miki walks over and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I understand how you feel. My parents died about a few months ago in a car crash, my grandma is coming down in two weeks to live with me. I know how much it hurts." Miki's voice was reassuring, she didn't have any sadness in it. The only grief Mandy could detect was in Miki's eyes, she could see how much Miki was hurt from what had happened to her but she was holding it back to try and help someone that was pretty much a complete stranger. How come she was so nice?

Miki helped Mandy get to her feet as Mandy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks I needed that. It happened about two weeks ago. My dad is working along with the other scientists on the station to find a new energy source. Someone didn't want him to succeed. They kidnapped me and my mom, kept us for a day and a half before a team of UN soldiers managed to find us. There was a lot of shooting and my mom was caught in the crossfire. She died on the way to the hospital."

"Who kidnapped you?"

"No one knows for sure but they think it was Saradian agents."

It was no surprise that Saradia would sink to that level, they had been suspected of terrorist and espionage activities sense the 80s and were a top exporter of oil in the world so a new fuel source could cripple their economy and plunge them into bankruptcy. Miki remained silent for a few moments, searching for what to say. "Don't worry, you won't have to go through this alone, I'll help you, I promise." said Miki, smiling in a way that caused the shy girl she had met an hour ago to smile as well. "Do you want to play a video game?"

"Sure, that would be great." said Mandy, going through the games with Miki to find one to play. They had only met an hour ago but they were already friends, Mandy didn't think it was possible. Mandy had wanted a friend for so long and now she had one.

* * *

Yeah, Saradia is in this fic, expect them to come back into play later. See you next time! 


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, last time Mandy made a new friend and we learned more about, now we will learn something that she didn't even know about herself. We also see Anguirus some. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Osaka, 2:29 pm;**

Mandy walked to her locker, it had been a week since she had met Miki and the two spent as much time as they could together. Mandy still couldn't believe it, she had spent 15 years trying to find someone who would listen to her. Her mom had been the only one who did, being an astronaut her father hadn't been home long for the last 10 years. When her mom died, Mandy thought she'd never find someone but Miki was a perfect friend for her. As she was lost in her thoughts, she was knocked to the ground by something. She looked up to she Beth, a large girl that had been held back three years and the school bully. "Ok, you know the drill, you promise to do my homework or I pound you like a drum." said Beth, Mandy was one of the smartest girls in school but she always refused to give in to Beth's threats.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Miki running down the hall.

"Well if it isn't the freak, stay out of this, its between me and her."

For some reason she couldn't understand, Mandy got angry. She never got mad, not even at the soldiers who's shoot out took her mom from her. She never got mad at anyone but now her only friend was being insulted and it made her mad. "Leave us alone, Beth." she said getting to her feet.

"Well what do you know, you can talk after all. You finally grew a backbone huh? Looks like I'll have to beat it out of you!"

"You not going to, you are going to turn around and leave before you get what's coming to you."

"Why you little." Beth swings her fist into the side of Mandy's head, sending Mandy to the floor.

To Beth's surprise, Mandy got right back up. "I won't say it again, leave us alone."

Beth replied with a quick punch to Mandy's jaw. Mandy got up again, her lip bleeding. "Mandy, stop. You're getting hurt. Pleas-" before Miki could finish, Beth went flying backwards across the hallway, as if thrown by an invisible force. Beth's impact dents the locker she hits, knocking her out.

Mandy fell to her knees, exhausted. She had no idea what just happened. Miki ran over to help her up. "Miki, what did I just do?" the girl asked.

Miki looked at Beth for a second, except for the force of the impact, there was no way to tell she'd been thrown. No marks from hands or a blow, Miki knew what could do that. "Telekinesis." said Miki.

"What?"

"It's a mental power that lets you move objects with your mind, I can do it too."

Mandy suddenly remembered the thug in the ally. "That thief in the ally, did you…"

"Yes, I did. I beat him up first but then I threw him onto the dumpster with it. You mean you didn't know you could do that?"

"No, I just got mad at her for making fun of you and it just happened…Is that why she calls you freak?"

"Yes, I've been psychic since I was very young, people make fun of people who are different. I suggest we leave before we get in trouble, mind if I came over to your house? I can help you learn to control it, it can come in handy." said Miki, knowing completely what she was talking about.

"Yes, I would like that." replied Mandy.

Three days later at Mandy's apartment, Mandy concentrated, levitating a glass bottle in the air. She lost her concentration and dropped it, Miki catches it with her own powers and sets it down. "You're doing very well, you've got knack for this." said Miki smiling.

"Thank you. Are there any other powers?" asks Mandy.

"Well there is telepathy, which I think is easier to learn how to use because it doesn't take as much concentration or energy to use. I haven't taught you because your telekinesis is more dangerous to others so you need to control it. Sense you have basic control, I wouldn't mind teaching you telepathy. Do you want to learn?"

"Yes."

"Ok, telepathy lets you read the minds of others and communicate with them across rather large distances. More powerful psychics can even see through the eyes of others.

**Uncharted island, 4 pm;**

The infant creature had grown to adult size. He was preparing for his vengeance. Those creatures would pay for his father. He batted a large boulder into the air with his tail. He fires a spike out and shatters the rock with it. He repeats this several times, hitting his mark every time. He then turns to a mountain equal in size to him. He swings his tail around and smashes into the top of the mountain, shattering the rock easily. He brings his fists around, crunching the rock like glass. He then brings his leg around and takes out the base of the mountain, causing it to collapses. He was almost ready, he only had one thing left to do. He headed into the forest on all fours, he grabs some trees in his mouth and eats them, despite his teeth, he was a plant eater. He made it to the base of a large volcano on the island. His father had died in fire, he wouldn't allow himself the same fate. He drove his right hand into the rock and into the lava. He pulls it out quickly, roaring in pain as his flesh burned. Despite the pain, he would learn to withstand fire. Anguirus plunged his fist into the burning lava once more.

* * *

Well there you go, Anguirus's training was based off sevaral diffrent sources but the last part was from one of the Transformers series, bonus to anyone who can guess it. See you later! 


	5. Chapter 4

Ok, todays chapter really doesn't have much to do with the previous chapters but its still importent because we meet the military some. This is a short chapter but enjoy!**

* * *

**

**JSDF HQ, 4:30 pm**

Since the brutal brawl between Godzilla and Anguirus, Japan saw the need to have defenses in place to counter such a threat returning. The Anti-Kaiju Unit consisted of a small army of soldiers and three generals, all trained to know no fear when confronted by a giant monster. Theses leaders were currently in their shared room which was far more comfortable than the lower ranked members. They spent most of their time ether here or in training sense there hadn't been a new monster sense Yonggary attacked Korea and they hadn't been deployed to fight him. A young Japanese man wearing a brown pilots jacket and blue jeans set on a couch reading a technology magazine, this was Kuroki, he was in charge of the units air forces and the most serious of the three, he spent most of his time training and only wasn't doing so now because his doctors told him he was overworking himself and needed a break. Across the room from him was an older man wearing a black shirt and brown pants, Gondo, he was responsible for the ground units and was known to be a bit of a joker and to get bored rather easily. Lastly, looking out the window was another Japanese man named Jacob, he was the head of their naval forces and was always waiting for a kaiju to attack and thought one would attack any minute, even Kuroki thought he was paranoid. Gondo threw a dart at a picture of Godzilla hanging on, hitting the eye. "I'm so bored." said Gondo.

"We have a TV, five game systems, a combat simulator, and one of the fastest computers on earth to use at are free will and you can't find anything to do?" asks Kuroki.

"You won't be bored when a kaiju finally shows its ugly mug." said Jacob.

"Stop being so paranoid, its been several years since the last kaiju attack, relax."

"You're telling him to relax? Didn't see that coming from you." said Gondo, sparking a glare from Kuroki. "Just saying. I have to say though, I hope one shows up soon or we might be out of a job."

"That is true but lets not be too eager, I'm not sure half these soldiers are ready to fight a kaiju."

"Well we just got those new weapons, those masers look pretty powerful and that new mech of ours looks like its ready to take down Godzilla if he woke up."

"I'm not so sure, after what it took to kill the first one I'm not sure." said Jacob.

"Oh don't be so doubtful."

"I agree, we don't know what the next kaiju will be capable of." said Kuroki.

"I guess you're right, mind if change the subject?"

"Please do, I'm tired of talking about kaiju."

"What about Saradia? The UN knows they are terrorists and supposedly we are in a war on terror so why aren't we doing anything about them?"

"Oil, after Yonggary ate most of Korea's oil resources there is more of a demand than ever and Saradia has plenty of it."

"That's true but oil can only last so long, it isn't renewable. To be honest I think that guy on the space station who wants to use solar has the right idea."

"Yeah and that's exactly why Saradia is trying to stop him and the other scientists, if oil isn't needed anymore, Saradia's economy does a nosedive."

"Its stupid, Saradia is a desert country, they could convert to making solar power easily."

"Even if they knew that they wouldn't, they are too addicted to their tradition to change."

"Good point, Jacob you got anything to add?"

"Only that if a kaiju attacked them, I wouldn't care." said Jacob with a smirk.

* * *

Ok, bonus points to anyone who can guess the movie Kuroki and Gondo came from and the previous fan fic I did were Jacob first appeared, I know it was short but its still introduced them. See you next time! 


	6. Chapter 5

Ok, I meant to update yesterday but I had a bit of writers block, I'm over it. Today we fully introduce our human villians, Saradia, we also see Anguirus, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Saradia, noon;**

Saradia was a dictatorship, there used to be a civil war every time the ruler died but they had found a better way since then. The dictator was the one with the most wealth, this didn't mean there still wasn't violence considering most of the rich had several highly trained secret agents and assassinations were common place even in times when a ruler was in place. The current dictator was Trevor Martin, during his reign he had survived 18 assassination attempts, the last one had cost him his right eye. He was currently in the capital building, looking over the report from a spy he had onboard the space station, things weren't looking well for Saradia. The scientist were all coming very close to breakthrough that would crush his country's economy and more importantly make him lose face with the population. He was tempted to use some nuclear missiles that had been smuggled into the country to blow the station to bits but that could spark a large scale conflict, something Saradia didn't have the armed forces to do. He pushed a button on the desk in front of him. "Send in Mako." ordered Trevor.

Minutes later, a man wearing sun glasses and a black suit walks in with a cigarette in his mouth. Even though he might not of looked it, he was one of the best secret agents in the world, he was the only reason Trevor had survived those 18 attempts on his life and avenged them all. "Yes boss?" he asks.

"I need you to go to Japan. The shuttle the scientists on the space station will be returning to a landing pad there soon, make sure it doesn't land, I don't care if you have to shoot the pilot from the ground, if they have a new energy source and land, I'm ruined which mean you're ruined, got it."

"Yeah boss, the only problem I've got is that I don't do well waiting, anyone else you want me to…" Mako finishes his sentence with a throat slitting motion.

"Yes, Bio-major has a one building in the country and considering what they did to us a year ago, I want you to kill the supervisor and blow the building up, make it look like an accident." Bio-major had blown up there science lab a few months ago for unknow reasons but he planned to avenge that.

Mako smiles before picking up a rifle off the wall nearby and resting it on his shoulder. "No problem boss."

**Uncharted island, 12:15 pm;**

Anguirus burst out of the side of the volcano, followed by a rush of lava. He shakes the lava that had stuck to his skin off. He had done it, his skin was now resistant to fire, he couldn't even feel the heat anymore. He let out a long bellowing roar before heading down the side of the volcano, it was time for his revenge.

* * *

Ok, that was really short but informative I hope. Mako has appeared in a Godzilla film but I gave him a name because he didn't have one or at least it wasn't said in the film or the credits, can anyone guess? See you next time! 


	7. Chapter 6

Ok, I meant to post yesterday but by the time I got over some writers block, it was too late to post it, sorry about that. Well today we have Mako meeting another assassin who those of you that have read my Rodan fanfic will reconize. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Bio-major building, 7 pm;**

Mako drove up beside the building. The assassin looked over the building, didn't seem like much but Bio-major also had secret agents of there own, one in particular he was very familiar with. He got out of the car and threw his cigarette away as he pulled out his rifle from the back seat. "Lets get this over with." said Mako, popping a clip into the rifle. As he walked in a guard tried to sound the alarm, only to have his chest filled with bullets. Mako looked over the control panel at the dead mans desk, the boss was on the top floor. He took the guard's key card for the elevator.

When the door opened on the top floor, Mako was met with armed security guards. "Put the gun down or we will fire." warned one.

"I've got a better idea." said Mako as he rolled a grenade down the hall. He ducked back into the elevator as it went off. A few dead guards went flying into the elevator but he ignored them as he walked out the door and picked off the few survivors with his rifle. He reloaded before going down the hall to his target's room. He blew the lock off the door with a few shots and walked in. "Hello, I've got a massage from Trevor.", he was surprised to find no one was in the room.

He took a few steps over to the desk, he looked at some papers on the desk and cussed, the boss was out of the country. The door slammed shut, Mako quickly turned around with his rifle focused on the door. An arm grabs him by the neck and a dagger is held close to his throat. "Hello Mako, long time no see." said the attacker, a young man wearing a black cloak.

"Not long enough Lance."

"Now is that anyway to treat your brother?"

"I thought you had a new family now, how is the cult life treating you?"

"Pretty well, I get to steal some nice things and kill a lot of people, something I like."

"Something we have in common." said Mako, grabbing Lance's arm and flipping him over him. "Let's see who's better at it."

Mako opens fire with his rifle, Lance takes out two daggers and blocks the bullets with abnormal speed. When Mako has to reload, Lance throws his daggers, Mako blocks them with his rifle and throws the rifle away. Mako grabs two of his own daggers from his pocket. The two assassins charge and begin to fight back and forth with there daggers clashing. Mako kicks Lance backwards and presses a button on his dagger, a bullet fires from the handle beside the blade. Lance throws his one of his daggers, both attacks hit their targets in the shoulder. Lance takes out another dagger and casually pries the bullet from his shoulder as Mako pulls out the dagger from his shoulder with similar indifference. The two return to fighting with their daggers as they head out the door. They fight down the hallway until they reach the elevator. They continue to battle as the elevator takes them down to the bottom floor and they fight into the lobby, both fall over a coach and get into a fist fight on the ground. Lance kicks Mako off him and runs out the door. He hops on a motorcycle and takes off. Mako hops in his car and takes off after him. Mako pulls a pistol out from between the seats and starts shooting after Lance, who in turn starts throwing daggers at Mako's car. They continue down the road like this for a few blocks until one of Lance's daggers hits Mako's tire. Mako spins out of control and crashes as Lance escapes. Mako cusses and slams his fist into the ground. "I'll get you one day." he said. He walks over a hotwires someone car before taking off.

* * *

Yeah, Lance is back. These two will be part of a subplot. Next time, Anguirus arrives and the creation of Ares is put in motion! 


	8. Chapter 7

Ok, I know I'm posting this late, had writers block again. Anyway, the monster action finally starts! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**JSDF HQ, midday;**

Alarms sounded throughout the base, that could mean only one thing, a kaiju. Kuroki, Gondo, and Jacob ran into the control room. There they were met by a tall Japanese, black haired man, the head of the JSDF, Katigiri. "Katigiri, what's happening?" asks Kuroki.

"A kaiju." Katigiri said simply.

"I told you it could happen any day!" yelled Jacob, apparently proud.

"Shut up!" yelled Gondo. "We have an ID yet?"

"Scout units are moving into position." replied Katigiri.

The giant monitor in the center of the room sprang to life to show a massive creature moving underwater. All that was visible was the spiked shell on his back but that was enough to identify it. "An Anguirus?" asks Kuroki.

"I thought Godzilla fried the last one." said Gondo.

"We thought that but there it is and I think this one is even bigger." said Jacob.

"Where is it heading?" asks Kuroki.

"Osaka." said Katigiri.

"We'd better stop him before he gets there." said Gondo.

"Then I suggest you get to your posts."

**Space, 12:05 pm;**

A small metal craft sped through the endless void of space. It was the NASA Mars probe, on board was a sample of Martian soil, rock, and ice. Unknown to anyone, there was a store way, an ancient organism destined to bring chaos and destruction to the planet Earth. A wave of energy, a solar flare was detected on the probe's sensors. It sent out a distress call to Earth as the energy wave slammed into it, shorting it out and sending it spiraling out of control.

**Space Station, 2 pm;**

A mechanical arm stretched out to grab the metal craft. NASA had detected that the probe would come within range of the stations arm, they were right. The arm dropped it off in the cargo bay of the station. Ivan and Michel watch through a window. "Should we pressurize the chamber?" asks Ivan.

"No, NASA says we have to sterilize it first, it might be contaminated. They're sending up a drone ship to deliver it tomorrow. Let's get back to work." said Michel.

The two walk off, unknowing that something inside the capsule had began to grow.

**Ocean, 2:30 pm;**

Anguirus plunged through the surf on a collision course with Osaka. His head came above the surface long enough for his to take a breath and see the armada of ships and air craft assembled in his way. He stopped and rose from the sea. He let out a bellowing roar as they opened fire. The gun fire did nothing so they switched to missiles. Anguirus swung around and slammed his tail into the projectiles, knocking some back into the craft. He lowered his head and unleashed blasts of his spikes. They punctured the halls of the ships and sent them to the bottom of the sea. He swam under water and rose near some helicopters. He swung his tail around to destroy them. Two missiles struck his shell he turned to see some jets flying over. He didn't care as the continued to fire, he only saw them as the rocks he trained with. He fired his spikes, ripping the aircraft apart easily. He let out another bellowing roar and dove under water.

**JDSF HQ, 2:45 pm;**

"Interesting." said Katigiri.

"It is obviously more powerful than the last Anguirus." said Kuroki.

"We didn't fair too well against that one ether." said Jacob.

Gondo cussed. "Well at least none of my troops got killed." he said with a laugh.

"This is no laughing matter."

"I know. You'd better mobilize the Goliath on shore."

"We must send the Superx into battle at once." ordered Kuroki.

"Same with the Leviathan, we'd better evacuate Osaka too." said Jacob.

* * *

Well there you go, you can guess what's growing in the mars probe and it isn't going to be pretty! Goliath is a new mech you'll see soon. I chose Katigiri because lets face it, he's a sweet bad guy! See you next time! 


	9. Chapter 8

Time for Anguirus to fight the military mechs. Before I start, those of you who ejoy my Godzilla, Gamera, Mechagodzilla fic might of noticed I haven't updated this week, that's to raise dramtic tenson for the finally fight. Well here we go!**

* * *

**

**Ocean, 3:15 pm;**

Anguirus continued unopposed through the water, the military had done little to him. If that was all humanity could muster, they were as good as dead. Two missiles collided with his carapace. He rose out of the water, a metal shape sped towards him. He looked it over, unsure as to what it was. The Superx was the JSDF's most powerful aircraft, armed with a large armory of missiles, ballistic weapons, and even lasers. It had a small crew but they could easily control it. "Anguirus sighted, we're about to engage." said the commander.

"Don't take it lightly, Anguirus is still a major threat, don't take it lightly." said Kuroki's voice from the controls.

The laser cannons fired, the blue beams slammed into Anguirus's shell, barely scorching the surface. Anguirus didn't even look, he let out a bellowing roar as more lasers struck his skin. He lowered his head and unleashed his quills. Superx quickly flew to the side to dodge, continuing to fire its lasers and activating its machine guns. The increased assault didn't have any better luck, Anguirus leaped forwards, barely missing the agile craft with his mouth. The Superx switched to its missiles. The missiles had very little effect but were more effective than the other weapons. Anguirus fired another barrage of spikes, mostly missing but one lodged in the side of the ship, digging deep into the armor. A stray missile struck Anguirus in the eye, the giant dinosaur roared and covered his eye. The Superx moved behind him and fired all their weapons at the back of his head. Anguirus lowers his head to avoid and swings his clubbed tail upwards. It stuck the bottom of the craft and sent it spiraling, smoke and sparks flew from it. The Superx's crew managed to right it. "We are still in the air but the hull can't take much more." said the commander. Before he could say anything else, Anguirus fired another volley of spikes, skewering it repeatedly. The Superx falls from the sky and explodes on the surface.

Anguirus roars in victory before turning to see another opponent that had just arrived. The Leviathan was pretty much a very powerful, gigantic battleship. "Jacob, the Superx was just destroyed." said the computer controlling the battleship.

"Avenge them." ordered Jacob's voice.

Anguirus fired his spikes, digging several deep gashes in the sides of the ship. The ship fires its particle cannons, Anguirus recoils from the impact, they were far stronger than the Superx's laser cannons. Anguirus ignores the impacts and charges forwards, preparing to drive his horn through the hull of the ship. The Leviathan dodges and fires several 'full-metal missiles' from its batteries. The weapons designed to penetrate any material know to man barely nicked the surface of the kaiju's shell. Anguirus swung his tail around and slammed it into the side of the ship. Though it was rocked by the force, it stayed afloat. More missiles slam into Anguirus's hide, one managing to rupture a vain in his throat and send a spurt of blood out. Anguirus covers the wound with his hand and fires another barrage of spikes. They poke holes in Leviathan's side but don't sink it. The ship fires all its weapons and forces Anguirus backwards. Once it lets up to reload, Anguirus checks his wound, it had already healed. He sucked in as much air as he could as Leviathan charged towards him, opening its main gun, a massive electrical cannon. A surge of lightning flies forwards but Anguirus lets out a massive roar, the force of the sonic impact disrupts the cannon before slamming into the Leviathan, sparks fly from all over it and its metal peels off. Anguirus stops his sonic roar and looks at the Leviathan, it was incapable of moving. He fired his spikes, not letting up this time until the ship loses its ability to float. The ship sinks as Anguirus continues on to Tokyo.

**JDFS HQ, 3:45 pm;**

Jacob cussed. "How did it take them both out?" he asked.

"Because they weren't designed for this type of monster. Superx was built to fight slower enemies, Anguirus is quite quick. Leviathan is better against water based enemies which Anguirus isn't. Goliath on the other hand should fair better." said Gondo, confident.

**Osaka, 4 pm;**

Anguirus comes ashore and prepares to attack a building when the earth starts rumbling. He looks to see a colossal shape. The Goliath was a massive mech, supported by four legs and mostly built like a large dog, it had two massive cannons on its shoulders called plasma mortars, bellow its cockpit in what could be called its mouth was a repeating maser, its 'head' was surrounded by small energy cannons, and its back was lined with literally hundreds of missile batteries. Not to mention that it was twice the size of Anguirus when he stood on his hind legs. Anguirus roared undeterred by his massive enemy.

* * *

And that's why its called Goliath, any one have any idea how big that is? Next we have Anguirus fighting Goliath and him meeting a friend. Also, we may even see Ares cause some carnage. See you then! 


	10. Chapter 9

Ok, today Anguirus fights Goliath. This thing is so powerful it couldn't fit in the last chapter, that and I hadn writers block. Also, Ares begins its rampage of death and destruction! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Osaka, 4:05 pm;**

Anguirus looked at his massive enemy, the Goliath mech. The mech was control by remote from the JSDF HQ and its controllers soon activated it, its eyes glowed yellow and a mechanical screech emitted from it. Anguirus reacted with a bellowing roar and charged. He leaped forwards to attack the mech's head unit. Goliath quickly counterattacked with a swipe of its front leg, sending Anguirus flying through the air with tremendous force. He slams into a building and it crumbles beneath his weight. Goliath's plasma mortars move into position and fire massive searing blasts of super heated energy on the rubble. It scans the area, all that remained was a huge hole. The ground behind it erupted as Anguirus launched himself out of the earth, trying to land on his enemies back. The missile ports open and fire. Thousands of missiles collide with Anguirus's hide in midair and the monster is blown backwards and crashes to the ground. Anguirus gets up and shakes off the impact before letting out another roar. Goliath fires another salvo at the monster. This time, Anguirus ducks his head ,limbs, and tail under his spiked carapace. The missiles collide with his shell but he is completely protected. He gets up after the barrage stops, Goliath slowly turned around to face him. It unleashed the repeating maser in its mouth as well as green energy beams from the cannons around its head. Anguirus runs out of the way, easily avoiding the blasts. Goliath added its plasma mortars to its attack, blowing a hole open in the ground in front of him. He runs towards Goliath, ducks under its swipes and gets beneath it. Anguirus claws away at its undercarriage, tearing away a great deal of metal. Suddenly, an electrical charge goes through the mech's armor, forcing Anguirus to run out from under it. Goliath is ready and fires its plasma mortars into his chest. Anguirus is sent flying backwards, his shell digging deep trenches into the earth. Anguirus gets up, the impact of the cannons themselves did more damage than the heat thanks to his training.

**JSDF HQ, 4:15 pm;**

"Dang! What can get up that quick from a direct hit from the plasma mortars?" asks Gondo.

"Apparently, this Anguirus." said Katigiri.

"Amazing. How hot are those things?" asks Jacob.

"Hot enough to melt diamond." said Gondo.

"How are we going to stop it?" asked Kuroki.

"Like this, engage the gravity cannon, nothing can survive that."

**Osaka, 4:20 pm;**

Two doors under the mech's head open and a weapon looking like a giant satellite dish emerged. Black energy began to surge into it and form a ball of black energy. The air around the orb warps and bends. The orb fires at Anguirus. He runs as it hit's the ground and begins to expand into a black energy field. Everything within the field is crushed down into the earth with great force. When it is finished, all that could be seen was a large crater. The optic sensors of Goliath searched the area for it enemy. The ground beneath it gave way and Anguirus emerged from the soil. He slammed his tail around in a circle, breaking Goliath's right legs. He leaps away as the massive robot hit's the ground with a loud crash. Anguirus then clenched his jaws on the robot's head and wrenched it clean off. He spat it out and stood on the giant with his front legs and bellowed in victory.

**JSDF HQ, 4:30 pm;**

Gondo cussed and kicked the monitor. "How in the heck did he escape the gravity cannon?!" he yelled.

"He dug underground, he is quite quick about that." said Jacob.

"Well how do we stop that thing?" asked Kuroki.

"We can't, we're out of mechs and normal weapons would be suicide. We're at his mercy."

"I hate to say it but he's right." said Katigiri.

"Crap." said Gondo.

**Space Station, 5 pm;**

In the storage bay, two workers walked in wearing containment suits to disinfect the probe. "Where is everyone else?" asked one.

"There is some kind of monster tearing up Osaka. Government's mechs did nothing against it." said the other.

"Glad we're u-oh my." The probe was torn open like something had burst out of it.

"What happened?"

"I don-" the man screamed as something grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows.

The other looks to try to find what happened. Blood bursts onto his suit and he runs to the door to find it locked. He fumbles with the key. "Come on, come on!" He turned to see a tentacle like thing slithers up to him and come up in close to his visor. The tip opens to reveal a flower-like pattern and five, small, spear tipped tendrils.

* * *

Ok, I'll leave what happened to that guy to your imagination but I'll tell you this, it wasn't pretty. Next time, Ares countinues its gory rampage! 


End file.
